


Don't look down

by Anonymous_Writer12



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Acrophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: Archie and Maxie go up Mt.Chimney for Maxie's birthday, but Archie forgot to mention the small detail that he's scared of heights.
Relationships: Aogiri | Archie/Matsubusa | Maxie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Don't look down

“Nowadays they’re used in highly sharp knives and other various things, the blades sometimes used for surgeries in place of diamond blades. However Obsidian isn’t truly a mineral, it is only mineral-like, being a type of glass,”   
Archie smiled softly at Maxie’s words, despite not truly processing any of the information he was being told.   
To be completely fair he was a bit busy worrying about some other important information. Like the fact that they were about to get on the Cable Car to go to the top of Mt.Chimney.   
Honestly when Archie had suggested they visit the volcano for Maxie’s birthday, he hadn’t realized he would have to go on the Cable Car in order to get to said volcano.   
Archie glanced around the building as the next Cable Car came in to pick up the next group of visitors, giving the girl letting them into the car a nervous smile.   
“When initially created, obsidian actually has a very low water content, however it absorbs a small bit of water as it’s exposed to ground water,” Maxie’s voice kept going on, clearly excited to get to the top of the peak.   
Archie took a deep breath and gripped onto the pole near the door of the car, his nerves subsiding slightly when Maxie placed his hand over Archie’s to hold on.   
The nerves immediately kicked back in once he heard the doors close though.  
He felt the floor shift a bit underneath him as the Cable Car began moving and he immediately had to force his lunch to not come back up. He took a deep breath to try and settle his nausea but his mind only started to scatter more as he felt his lungs tightening in protest.   
Every single time the car moved it felt like his lungs were being constricted tighter, any small movement would send another wave of compression through his lungs.   
He couldn’t get air, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t get air.  
He tightened his grip under Maxie’s hand as he tried to ground himself.   
But how does one ground himself when he’s up 5,000 feet in the air?  
Oh god he was 5,000 feet up in the air.  
He was 5,000 feet up in the air.  
5,000 fucking feet in the air.  
5,000-  
“Archie, breath with me.” a voice cut through the fog of his mind and he felt a hand on his back, along with someone taking loud deep breaths.   
He tried to follow along with the breathing, feeling tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.   
Slowly the fog began to clear as his mind began to understand that air was in fact going into his lungs.   
The world suddenly seemed to come into focus once again and he finally registered a very concerned looking Maxie standing in front of him and holding him against some rocks at the top of the mountain.   
“Max? W-when did we get to the top?” he asked quietly.  
“Don’t you worry about that, are you back with me, Archie?” Maxie asked, intertwining his hand and Archie’s.  
“Y-yeah, I think I’m back, sapphire.” Archie mumbled, still trying to control his breathing, “sorry for scaring ya.”   
“No, no, don’t apologize. You should’ve told me you weren’t doing alright.” Maxie retorted, rubbing comforting circles on Archie’s back.  
“Didn’t wanna ruin your birthday Max.”   
“You haven’t, we’re still here, we can go and enjoy ourselves once you’re doing alright again.” Maxie replied, bringing their joined hands up and placing a kiss on the larger man’s knuckles. “Was it the height?”  
Archie sighed and moved to rest his head on Maxie’s shoulder, nodding against the other’s body.   
Maxie chuckled softly, “we can take the pathway down instead, will that make you more comfortable, my ruby?”   
Archie nodded once again, taking one more deep breath before picking his head up and grinning down at his lover.   
“We should explore a bit before talking about leaving shouldn’t we?”   
Maxie smiled back at him, “oh definitely.”   
The two kept their hands linked together as they walked towards the crater of the volcano, Maxie keeping a protective gaze on his sailor, making sure to keep both of them far away from the edges of the cliffs.

**Author's Note:**

> Rock rant was once again provided by my friend anamnesisapproaches   
> Ultimate team magma grunt


End file.
